This invention relates to a vacuum circuit interrupter including a pair of electrode contacts having high dielectric strength.
In vacuum circuit interrupters required to have the ability to interrupt high currents, the electrode contact has been previously of an alloy of copper and bismuth. It is said that the use of copper-bismuth system alloys is advantageous in that the resulting electrode contact has a welding resistance controlled to a sufficiently small magnitude that its dielectric strength is not much decreased. However, bismuth included in the electrode contact has contributed to a main cause for decreasing the dielectric strength and therefore has resulted in a great disadvantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vacuum circuit interrupter having an excellent interrupting ability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vacuum circuit interrupter increased in dielectric strength.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vacuum circuit interrupter having a low contact resistance developed between electrode contacts involved.